


Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke (Yaoi Drabble 1)

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kuroo, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Rare Pairings, Seme Yaku, Shipping, Top!Yaku, Uke Kuroo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small bit of backstory, yaoi and aftercare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke (Yaoi Drabble 1)

It had been a few weeks, maybe a month or so since Kuroo had started dating his libero. It had happened more casually than anything; a quick kiss while they were in the storage room cleaning up after a long day’s practice and a quiet invite to the smaller male to stay over the night, of which he just as quietly accepted. After sneaking around a week or two, stealing kisses and enthralling encounters in the hall after the others had left, it was becoming slowly clearer and clearer to the rough haired captain that he’d stand no chance in keeping up with Yaku once the mood swayed him.  
So here they were, about a month or so later. Yaku straddling the taller’s hips as his hands roamed around his head and hair, tongue dipping in and out of his mouth teasingly to a soft chorus of pants and grunts. With the soft creaking of the smaller male’s bed beneath them, both boys were somewhat thankful for the empty house. Yaku himself was slowly working his hips forward and back over the increasing pressure of the bulge underneath him, a soft grin spreading on his lips as he pulled away from Kuroo’s mouth, opting to let his kisses slowly roam wetly down the front of his throat and bare chest. The taller male was coming apart under his hands and mouth slowly, the ever teasing nature making his torso tense in an effort to keep himself from making noises loud enough to disturb the neighbours. His wandering mind was snapped back to his current situation at the tugging of his underwear, lifting his hips slightly to let the light haired male pull the irritating fabric out the way, his eyes widening as his head disappeared between his legs. “S- Yaku..” His voice was hoarse as his hand fell to grip the top of his short hair, head tipping back at the wet pressure pushing through the tightness of his rear. He could only vaguely register the male’s nails digging into his thighs to hold his legs up, entire mind swept away with the pleasure of the male’s tongue.  
Kuroo’s mind lost time with the feeling, eyes only opening again once the pressure was released as Yaku’s warm body shifted back up over his own, his heavy lidded eyes studying over the deep stare of his smaller lover. He felt himself shiver slightly with the intent look, a single hand lifting to stroke over the flushed skin of his cheek. Another unfamiliar pressure replaced the first, stretching his hole as his head tipped back against the white pillow, black hair framing around his face with a loud, gutteral moan as Yaku’s hips shifted carefully, setting a steady and sharp pace into the taller male to a collection of appreciative moans, only muted as their lips connected once again among mutters of gentle praise from the smaller male. The both of the males could feel the tension building, the sudden clenching of Kuroo’s muscles catching the smaller off guard to spill inside him with a loud moan, quickly stifled by covering his mouth with his hand. The sheer lewdness of Yaku’s face was enough to send Kuroo over, whining as the white hit his stomach, dripping down as he choked back a half complained moan at the slowing of the libero’s now gentle thrusting.  
Neither of them much cared for time afterward, clearing up was a joint effort despite the helpless shaking of the taller’s legs. But once it was over the captain took great pleasure in wrapping his arms and legs tightly around his tiny partner, letting his head nestle into the crook of his neck. Yaku himself had no complaints to this clingy nature, despite wiggling and grunting in half-hearted protest before letting himself settle into his warmth.


End file.
